The Void
The Void The Void is the space between worlds and realities. It is a realm that expands infinitely as it wraps around new dimenions as they're born. The void consists mostly of raw, unstable power known as Dark Energy. Dark Energy is formed from the compression and interaction of excess magics deposited in the void. The Void transcends the laws of spacetime. Time and space act differently in the void - some things grow, expand and degenerate over time like in most realities, however some things act in the reverse manor; growing 'back-to-front', starting out at the end of a lifespan and "growing" younger or generating over time. These events can happen at random speeds as time is not fixed. Instead, it is loose, and unpredictable. One example of this is when Zul'thurux ventured into the void in an attempt to become youthful once again, but left the void several days later but 30 years older. Space also acts differently. The Void is littered with wormholes, like a block of cheese, and is folded in layers. Travelling great distances in the Void can be as simple as taking a few steps, or perhaps travelling a short distance could take years. Dark Energy and Excess Magic Dark Energy is formed by Excess Magic inside the Void. Excess Magic is produced whenever magic is used or a spell is cast, no matter how big or small the usage may be. Like any energy, using magic produces excess energy as a bi-product like heat from a lamp or sound from a microwave. This excess magic serves no purpose and will resonate from the caster or source of magic until it fades away completely. It usually cannot be seen or heard, but is still very present with any kind of use of magic. When excess magic "fades away", it is infact leaking from the walls of reality and into The Void, the space between realms. Here it will remain, slowly building up as more and more excess magic leaks into the Void, infinitely interacting with each other and compressing against one another like air in a balloon. In great quantities, this causes powerful and unprediactable reactions that ultimately lead to the creation of Dark Energy, like all the colours of the paint pallete mixing into one. Dark Energy is what makes up the structure of the Void and what gives it it's unusual properties of spacetime distortion. Those that are trained in the art of dark magics can tap into the Void and harness it's Dark Energy, using it to conjure powerful spells that can make used to perform things a normal mage or sorcerer would not be able to do, such as Necromancy, mind control, demonic summonings and even Travel between dimensions. These practicies are dangerous and destructive and therefor often forbidden to use in many civilisations. Travelling to the Void Travelling to the Void is not advised, as many never return. The Void hosts an infinate array of dangers that are very much alien to most worlds. The Void is made up almost entirely of raw energies and it is unknown what this could do to a typical mortal body if it were to be exposed to it. Very few have been to the Void, and even less have returned, but there are ways to access it and protect yourself from it's unstable properties. Wraiths are able to open small tears in the fabric of space to slip into and out of the Void, but these are only powerful enough to transport themselves. Another way to enter the Void is to construct a portal frame that is strong enough to withstand the dark vortex that it is meant to open up. A portal made to open a way to the Void that is too weak risks having it's world consumed by the Void. The portal in the Iron Citadel build by Zul'thurux allowed a Void God, Onnikus, to come forth into the world. Later, the same portal connects to a distant world called Xenus which resides within the Void after a similar portal ripped the planet apart and had it consumed. Life in the Void Wraiths Wraiths are created when a mortal enters the Void and does not return. Legend says they are rapidly aged into death and bathed in the dark energies of the Void, turning them into these monstrosities. Wraiths can "teleport" by using the same technique of hopping into the void, and back out in a different location. It is believed they can also travel through time this way. They feed off of the life energies of the living, hunting at night and returning to the Void by morning. Dark Amalgams Dark Amalgams are formed of the concentrated dark energies of the void. Often, they manifest into a physical form and come in many shapes and sizes. Onnikus, the Void God, is an example of an Amalgam. The Void is vast, uncharted realm that is yet to be explored. No body knows what true horrors reside within it. Annuthus, the Abscence ofLlife, in the Crucible of Life instance is suspected to be from the Void due to it's dark, void-like appearnace and, as suggested by its name, comes from a place where life does not exist. Expansion Due to the nature of the Void it is unlikely there will ever be an expansion based within it, although that does not mean we will ever visit it in the form of a zone or dungeon as we know it is possible to travel there and it is possible to protect ourselves from the raw powers that reside within it. There is a strong presence of The Void in the Iron Citadel raid. Players can even fight a boss in what appears to be the Void itself, although this is unlcear. The Void also ties in heavilly with the story of the third expansion, '''Shadow of the Harvest, '''where Zul'thurux once again attempts to open a portal there.